1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of image capture systems, and in particular to accelerating image capture.
2. Description of the Related Art
As image sensor technology improves, image sensors are becoming able to capture images and videos at increasingly higher resolutions and frame rates. Video compression and encoding are often used to transform raw high resolution and high frame rate video data into a more compact data type suitable for storage, transmission, playback, and so forth. Before the encoding process can be performed, video encoding algorithms often require raw video data to be in a particular format, such as contiguous blocks each having a specified number of bits. However, many video data compression methods use variable-length encoding, and thus do not generate the contiguous fixed-size blocks needed for encoding.